One Salt Sea
One Salt Sea (2011) — The fifth book in the October Daye series by Seanan McGuire. Author's Description IN A KINGDOM BY THE SEA Now that she's a member of the landed nobility, October "Toby" Daye is dealing with a whole new host of challenges—not the least of which is figuring out the limits of her newly-enhanced abilities. Still, it feels like she's finally getting a handle on her life. She has a boyfriend, a roommate, and even a squire. Things couldn't possibly get better... ...but they can get a whole lot worse. Someone has kidnapped the sons of Duchess Dianda Lorden of Saltmist, and to prevent a war, the Luidaeg is calling in all Toby's debts. Toby will need to be smarter, sharper, and quite possibly damper than ever before if she wants to come out of this in one piece—and the fight is getting more personal than she could have dreamed. One Salt Sea is the fifth book in the October Daye series, a modern urban fantasy set in both the San Francisco Bay Area and the Faerie Kingdom of the Mists which overlays Northern California. It was released in North America by DAW Books on September 6, 2011. ~ Seanan McGuire: One Salt Sea Full Plot Summary Please fill this part out Characters, Fae Types, Places * Duchess Dianda Lorden - Merrow * Luidaeg - Mother of the Roane * Kingdom of the Mists * Toby Daye * Queen of the Mists * Patrick Lorden * May Daye - Former Night-haunt, Fetch * Jazz * Dean Lorden - Daoine Sidhe-Merrow * Peter Lorden - Merrow-Daoine Sidhe Changeling Locations * Goldengreen * Duchy of Saltmist Quotes *One Salt Sea Quotes ~ GR *One Salt Sea (October Daye 5) ~ Shelfari Back Cover Text October "Toby" Daye is finally doing all right. She's settling into her new role as the Countess of Goldengreen; she's actually dating again; she's even agreed to take on Quentin as her official squire. Life is looking up all around—and that inevitably means it's time for things to take a turn for the worse. Someone has kidnapped the sons of Duchess Dianda Lorden, regent of the Undersea Duchy of Saltmist. To prevent a war between land and sea, Toby must not only find the missing boys, but also prove that the Queen of the Mists was not behind their abduction. She'll need all her tricks and the help of all her allies if she wants to make it through this in one piece. Toby's search will take her from the streets of San Francisco to the lands beneath the waves, and her deadline is firm: she must find the boys in three days' time, or all of the Mists will pay the price. But someone is determined to stop her—and whoever it is isn't playing by Oberon's Laws... As the battle grows more and more personal, one thing is chillingly clear. When Faerie goes to war, not everyone will walk away. ~ Seanan McGuire: One Salt Sea Book Chapter References See Also * List of October Daye books * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie * Roane External References Book Pages: * Seanan McGuire: One Salt Sea ~ Author's page for book * KD Did It's review of One Salt Sea #5 * One Salt Sea (October Daye 5) by Seanan McGuire Content References: Toby-verse Links: * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary & world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki Reviews: 5. One Salt Sea: *One Salt Sea (October Daye #5) | The Ranting Dragon *ARC Review: One Salt Sea #5 | Luv Ala Mode *Fangs For The Fantasy: One Salt Sea, Bk 5, October Daye *Review: One Salt Sea (October Daye #5) | Vampire Book Club *One Salt Sea (October Daye #5) | The Ranting Dragon *SFRevu Review - One Salt Sea #5 *October Daye #5: One Salt Sea Review | Lovely Books Blog *Review: One Salt Sea | Discriminating Fangirl *Review: One Salt Sea #5 (5/5 stars) - Hidden in Pages *Review: One Salt Sea #5 | Geek Speak Magazine *One Salt Sea #5 | Crooked Reviews *Review: One Salt Sea (October Daye #5) | My Bookish Ways *Review: One Salt Sea by Seanan McGuire | Fantasy Cafe *One Salt Sea by Seanan McGuire | Bunbury in the Stacks Review *Review: One Salt Sea #5 | Lesley's Reading Heaven *Reflections on Reading Romance: Review: One Salt Sea *Review: One Salt Sea ~ The Reading List Category:Books Category:Novel